Develop a prospective population-based data set on medical, nutritional, lifestyle, and demographic factors which will characterize mothers at high risk of delivering small-for-gestational-age (SGA) births, and SGA births which are unexpected by history but intensified during pregnancy by serial ultrasound measurements or other monitoring procedures.